Sweet Harmonies
by brownsugah
Summary: Rating may go up later.An interscholastic band competition. The Hogwarts band consists of the best musicians in the school. Two just can't seem to get along. Yet will their closeness cause emotions to grow? how will Hogwarts fare in the competition?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no part of Harry Potter, his friends, or the series. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Morning. A young woman sat on her bed. Her head was bent over her acoustic guitar as she played out a melody. Her wavy long brown tresses fell into her face obscuring the otherwise clear face of Hermione Granger. Just below this seventeen year old's left shoulder blade a small tattoo could be seen. It was a black Chinese character that looked right at place against her tanned skin.

Hermione slowly set her guitar down and then stood up to stretch. She glanced at the clock and decided to do a complex, mind-twisting event: play with her hair. Hermione had always enjoyed doing girly things like getting ready for a …"SHIT! I'm late!" Hermione suddenly shrieked as the time registered in her brain. In a mad dash around her room, she grabbed her car keys, brush and purse. Then she carefully placed her guitar in its case. She left the red halter top that she was wearing and changed out of her pajama bottoms to a short denim skirt.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad" she said as she leapt down the staircase four steps at a time. She grabbed her flip flops by the door and literally jumped into her silver convertible mustang. She quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

Still the same morning. Young man stood in front of his mirror singing to himself. He's clad only in a dark green towel. He was singing and dancing to the song in his head while combing his white-blonde hair. Draco looked at himself in the mirror and then did his "I'm so pretty" dance that the clever lad invented all by himself. He was quite a handsome guy. His platinum blonde hair suited his pale skin very well. After several summers of intensive quidditch training so he could beat _the Boy Who Lived to Make Me Want to Hurl_ he thougth in his head although the song was still going so that's saying something, his former slender frame had filled out. He had muscles and they complemented him very well. All in all- he was a very cute guy and knew it.

After leaving the bathroom and getting dressed, Draco carefully picked up the parchment that he had written a set of lyrics on the night before.

_I'll__ put that to a melody later tonight._ He thought. He put the parchment in his desk drawer and disapparated with a loud pop. Then he apparated back into his room, looked around sheepishly and gave a silly grin as he grabbed his forgotten wand and re-disapparated with another resounding pop.

"Hermione! Where were you? You said to meet you here 30 minutes ago" a petite red-headed girl said. Without waiting for her response, the girl turned to the tall red headed boy and the black messy haired boy behind her. "Am I right? Didn't she say that? Tell me she said that." The girl demanded from the two boys. The boys could only stand and nod their heads energetically.

"Sorry, Gin. I lost track of time" Hermione replied with a smile. "Hi Ron. Hey Harry" she said before stepping forward to give each boy a giant bear hug. Ron and Harry had grown into two very hot guys. Hermione, so happy with seeing her two best friends, was oblivious to the jealous stares passing young women were giving her. Ron, standing at 6'3, still had fire red hair although he wore it shaggier and longer now. His light blue eyes contrasted greatly with Harry's vibrant emerald ones. Both boys had a cuteness factor in them that was wasted on Hermione.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked them. "Although it's a great surprise to see you but"

"We just came to wish you luck on your Apparition test" Harry said simply.

"Well, thanks" Hermione responded.

"All right, we're gonna split. We've still got Snape's potions essay to finish before term starts on Monday" Ron said.

_Some things never change_ Hermione thought as the two boys disapparated after giving her a hug and a kiss apiece.

"Okay, c'mon Mya!" Ginny stated and began dragging her to the Apparition Test Center in Diagon Alley.

"Woot! Woot! You passed! We're celebrating!" Ginny crowed as she dragged the newly licensed Hermione towards a pub. Once inside, Hermione noticed the smell of stale liquor and the faded lights _intended to add aura, no doubt_ she thought. There was a small stage in the middle of the room where a clearly drunk wizard was crooning a Michael Jackson song (accompanied with pelvic thrusts and pelvic clutches-_ Ick!) _into his wand.

"Must be the sonorous charm that he's using that allows everyone to hear him" Hermione said to Ginny.

"Yeah, I guess it's karaoke day" Ginny replied with a smirk. "and you've GOT to sing. It'll be so much fun. It's your day to celebrate."

So, a hesitant Hermione allowed Ginny to talk her into performing together and led her to one of the sides of the stage. At that moment, Draco Malfoy walked into the pub with the nonsensical girl Pansy Parkinson clinging to his arm.

"Oh, Drakey, isn't it wonderful? Karaoke complete with pelvic thrusts. Maybe if you'll sing with me, we'll do some more karaoke with dance moves later" she whispered suggestively in his ear. Draco sighed in compliance. As Ginny and Hermione got into line on one side of the stage, Draco and Pansy got into the line at the other side.

"Drakey, I'm just going to powder my nose" Pansy said. "I'll be right back".

_Well, there's still a couple people in front of us_ Draco thought to himself. There were two people in front of him. The thrusting wizard soon got off the stage and the two people in front of Draco got up onstage together. _Pansy better hurry.__ I don't want to do this by myself._

"Geez, I'm thirsty. I'll go get us some drinks while we wait" Ginny said to Hermione.

"Huh, what? Okay." Hermione replied. She had been thinking of what song she and Ginny could sing without seeming like lesbian lovers. However, fate chose to have the couple onstage booed and yanked from the stage. The people behind Hermione began shoving her towards the stage. _Ah, here comes Pansy_ Draco thought, thinking the bumping of people from the other side of the stage was Pansy shoving her way through. So Draco had walked to center stage, held out his hand and smiled as......Hermione was shoved backwards onto stage. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as she turned towards him. As it turns out, the sadistic wizard behind the bar chose everyone's song and he decided to pick a special song for the lovely couple onstage. As Draco was about to turn and walk offstage, he heard the introduction of the song begin and decided to stick it out _for her sake._ (he thought that in his head!)

Okay. That's the first chapter…of my first fan fic. So please read and review. I'll appreciate it! Thanks!


	2. chapter 2

Okay. All credit to J.K. Rowling whose characters these are but the situations are all mine! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
This is how the wizard version of karaoke worked. Whatever the lyrics were, they were projected into the air in front of the singer. This way the singer could look straight at the audience. Yet (and here's the wizard part) there was a charm on the lyrics so that those in the audience couldn't see the words, yet the singers could.  
  
Lucky for Hermione, she already knew the words to the song she and Malfoy were about to perform. She channeled here anger into putting on a great performance. Similarly for Draco, he too already knew the song. Yet, when he performed, he tried to really get in touch with the lyrics which was difficult for him to do in this song because he was singing with the Bossy Know It All. (Knowing her, she'll probably stop me in the middle of the song and try to correct me or something he thought. Oh, well, show time.)(AN: from now on, whenever there's a character thought, it'll be put in parentheses just to not confuse anyone!) Draco took Hermione's hand, looked at her and began to sing.  
  
Listen, baby Ain't no mountain high Ain't no valley low Ain't no river wide enough, baby. To Hermione's great surprise, Malfoy didn't have a horrible voice, no, not even a tolerable voice- he had an amazing voice. Then Hermione came in.  
  
If you need me, call me No matter where you are No matter how far Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry You don't have o worry. (Wow. Granger's got a nice set of pipes in there. Too bad she's never told anybody Draco thought.) (Just imagine he's somebody else. Anybody else. How am I supposed to sing a song about love to DRACO MALFOY???!!! Hermione's mind screamed) Then, together, they sang,  
  
Cause baby There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you  
  
Draco's part then went  
  
Remember the day I set you free I told you You could always count on me, darling From that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me Some way, some how  
  
Then together they once more sang:  
  
Cause baby There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you  
  
Draco sang to Hermione while looking deep into her eyes and giving the perceived appearance of truly loving her.  
  
No wind Hermione sang replied No rain My love is alive Way down in my heart Although we are miles apart If you ever need a helping hand I'll be there on the double As fast as I can  
  
(Geez. How come Mya never told me she could sing like that? Wow.) Ginny thought as she stood in awe at the musical talent on stage before her. Both Draco and Hermione had beautiful voices that blended perfectly especially as they sang the ending.  
  
Don't you know that  
  
Cause baby There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you (repeat once more)  
  
As the song ended, Hermione was in Draco's arms and was beaming first at the crowd and then turned toward him. She was surprised to find a matching smile upon his face. Both Hermione's and Draco's smiles revealed an immense pleasure form giving a great performance. As the last chord finished playing, everyone in the pub began applauding them. And not just polite golf-clap applause. Hearty claps attached with cat calls, yelling and shouts of encore marked the audience's approval of the two onstage. Draco, still lost in the moment, held on to Hermione. Yet she woke from he dream-state after the performance and realized she was, in all places, in Malfoy's arms. She gently disentangled herself from him, hurried down the stage exit, grabbed Ginny, muttering "come on, we're leaving" and beelined for the door. She was almost radiating embarrassment. She kept walking ahead of Ginny until they were about a block away from the pub. "oh. My. God. I can't believe I let that piece of slime touch me! Geez, I....can't believe that I didn't freak out then when actually did touch me and not ten minutes later" Hermione cried hysterically. "Mya, it's okay. Sure, you touched Malfoy. But come on, did it really feel that bad?" Ginny asked gently. "Yes....well, no. not at first. At first, I felt...I don't know safe, content when he was holding me? Oh my god! What am I saying? Swear you'll never mention this to anyone/" "okay." "Pinky swear" Hermione said while holding out her right pinky. Ginny linked it with her own and then both girls brought their other hand above the joined pinkies and di a complex handshake that ended with the two of them spitting in opposite directions.  
  
"That is foul. Only a mudblood and a weaslette would do something so disgusting" Malfoy sneered. Hermione had turned with a smile at the sound of a voice yet it slowly slid from her face as she heard its demeaning words. (Damn. She looks amazing when she smiles. I want to bottle it so I could always have its brightness. Wait. No. Be Draco. No compliments for the mudblood) Draco thought in his head. "Yeah, well, then watch where you step, Malfoy, because you wouldn't want any of my germs to get on you or our expensive shoes" Hermione said while waving her arms about her dramatically. (Fine. If he's not going to mention the little incident in the bar, then neither will I) Hermione thought in her head. "oh, you're too right, mudblood. Then you'd have to buy me replacements and I daresay your friend, the girl weasel, wouldn't be able to help you because one shoe costs more than her father will ever make in a lifetime" replied the smirking blonde. (I can't believe you actually liked holding her when you were onstage. HE- LLO???Muddy germs! Ick!) Draco thoughts screamed at him. Hermione actually had to hold the enraged redhead from hexing Malfoy to a place he'd never recover from. She then half-dragged a struggling Ginny down the street, took her hand, and disapparated to the burrow. Draco, as well, was about to disapparate when he realized he had completely forgotten— "What the hell happened?" Pansy screeched. Pansy. Draco, with his back to her, raised his eyebrows toward the sky, asking "Why me?", and held out his hand for her to take which she readily did. Then the two disapparated to the Parkinson Place to drop Pansy off before Draco headed home.  
  
Okay. That's chappie two. You know the deal.....but if you don't I'll fill you in: please review! It's so appreciated. Oh. The song used in this chapter is "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" on the Remember the Titans soundtrack. 


End file.
